


Just wait and watch

by LittleBallOfSadness



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Gen, Guilt, Nobody likes realising how wrong they could be, Poor Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Watching the Show, and cruel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBallOfSadness/pseuds/LittleBallOfSadness
Summary: Being a superhero with a secret identity can be tricky and no matter how hard you try, you do end up making some mistakes. This is how our favourite Ladybug finds herself cast out by the very people she called her friends, the ones she’s ready to do anything for.This is how three of many-once-Ladybugs grace the Earth with their presence once more and show these foolish children the flaws in their judgement.





	Just wait and watch

Madam Bustier took a deep breath, trying to settle her nerves. It was going to be a long day, an overwhelming one at that, and she needed to be as calm and collected she could be to provide the support the class would eventually need. Taking another breath, she cleared her throat to catch her class’ attention.

 

“Children,” she addressed her students, her voice soft yet firm. “In the light of recent issues, I, along with our principal Mr Damocles, have organised a collaborative therapy starting today. No—” she raised her hand to silence the few who opened their mouths to protest mostly, “—no whines and no questions for I am permitted to answer neither. We have been fully consented by your parents beforehand. So, you will all stand now, and move outside the school in a single queue.” With that she promptly looked away, waiting for the class to get in motion.

 

The moans of complaints were heard still but thankfully none directed towards her. The children stood chattering in pairs or groups, all except a lone figure in the end. Madam Bustier felt her heart lurch at the sight of once a bubbly, cheerful girl now standing alone with hands buried deep in her dark hoodie, staring outside. The class really needed to re-evaluate their decisions. Madam Bustier hoped the session would really help, not create even more problems.

 ~

Tikki took the sight of the proceedings going outside from the purse she was tucked in. The principal of the school was saying something, asking them to behave more likely, Tikki didn't bother listening. Instead her eyes caught the sight of atrocious bus they'd be travelling in. It was painted deep red with black dots. Somebody took the whole Ladybug thing little too literally, Tikki mused. 

The children climbed the bus slowly as if it would stop the inevitable. Marinette stepped in as well, then made a bee line for the farthest seat available, not making any eye-contacts with anyone. 

 

Tikki still had difficulty comprehending what happened and how it did sometimes, but it didn't negate the fact that now her precious Marinette was paying the price. Marinette has always put her friends and family before herself. Losing their trust had hit her hard. Marinette was an optimistic child but that optimism was waning, Tikki could see that, taken over by something dark, something dangerous. 

 

Tikki shivered as she remembered the last time her bug lost herself. It was not a good century. 

 

She filtered out of her confinement and sat on the hunched shoulder of her current owner. She could still be saved, Tikki assured herself. Marinette wasn't lost, she was still there underneath this shell. That happy girl who Tikki marked as hers. She pressed herself closer to Marinette when a woman entered the bus, wearing a black knee-length dress with red flowers adorning the hem. Her hair dyed blond were in a braid which rested on her collarbone.

 

“Hello, everyone,” she said, waving cheerfully. Her posture was relaxed but Tikki could read the wariness. Tikki smiled proudly at her cautious, ferocious bug, who blushed when noticed.

 

“Who’re you,” Alya questioned.  

 

“Many things,” the girl answered, the cheer in her voice turning into something slightly harder. “But today I am your guide and your therapist. You can call me Eun Tak. I have been informed of the issues your class is currently facing and how it is affecting the general populance. With facts incomplete, you guys have made some serious blames on someone not entirely at fault and you don't even realise it. This is what I'm here for, to show the truth. So, buckle up, kiddos. You’re all in for a wild ride.” With that, she disappeared into the driver’s compartment, her dress swishing around her.

 

“This is your doing,” was what Marinette said. It wasn’t a question so Tikki didn't bother answering. “What have you done, Tikki,” Marinette muttered hoarsely, as she sagged further into her seat, hiding her face behind her hands.

 

“Something I should’ve done a long while ago. Marinette, you think you deserve this but you don’t. Yes, you did make some mistakes but that does not give them a right to treat you as they are. You deserve better, and I’ll make sure you get it.”

 

Tikki felt her owner’s body tremble. “Thank you,” Marinette said wetly. Tikki just kissed her and cuddled closer.

 

Soon after the trip began, the bus began to float freely. The lights began to flicker then, before dying out entirely, plunging the bus into darkness. There wasn't much light outside either, what with them being outside the plane of existence. The class went wild. There were screams, questions hurled. Someone was banging the metal of the vehicle. Marinette too, was tense as a bowstring, words of transformation on the tip of her tongue. Some wise child, Max possibly, turned on the flashlight of his mobile but it was barely of any help since the darkness was so thick it swallowed the light. Someone was sobbing, Chloe, or perhaps Rose, while someone was hushing everyone and prompting them to think. As suddenly as the hustle-bustle began, it died down. Tikki glanced around, perfectly capable to see in the dark found all the children asleep, knocked out more likely, even Marinette. The kwami rolled her eyes at it. Call Eun to make things baleful and dramatic.

 

Her eyes met a pair of green floating closer. She could see the curiousity swirling in the pools of emrald. She just shrugged and made space where the Chat Noir's kwami settled.

 

~

 

The class woke up slowly and gradually, groaning and whining in confusion. Alya was the first to rise so she was already done with her inspections, now was watching her classmates do the same. They were in some kind of hall, dropped unceremoniously on the ground. Said hall was huge, but also very old. The paint was peeling off the walls, many of the pillars holding the ceiling smashed. The tapestries on the wall were already faded, the paintings looked clawed and ripped apart. There were about three chandeliers hanging overhead, each of them in a worse condition than the next. But for an ancient place as this, the air was surprisingly fresh and the grounds were clean. Ahead of them was a massive screen, bigger than the she's ever seen, opposite to which were plush sofas with numerous soft cushions.

 

There was a door carved into the huge walls with the universal sign of washroom hanging over it. Entering it, there was a line of stalls, exactly matching the number of students in their class. Each door had a name carved on it, and in front of each stall door, there was a small basket carrying things according to the requirements of each individual. In her own, she found all her favourite brands she used for personal grooming and her beloved Ladybug pyjamas. She grinned as she pressed them closer to her nose, taking in the fresh scent when she heard a chocked off sound from next to her. She frowned and turned, only to find Marinette standing there, staring at her. She stiffened and raised an inquiring eyebrow which made her former best-friend blush furiously as she picked her own basket up and hurried inside.

 

Arya sighed then, pressing her forehead to the stall’s door. A part of her was rejoicing seeing Marinette like this. She was getting what she deserved. But even a bigger part longed to go to her bestie, smother her in a hug. Why did Mari had to go and.. she faked a smile when she saw Mylene, Rose, and Juleka make their way to her, obviously to gush about the things and worry about the creepiness of all of it.

 

Suddenly, there was a static ringing in the air before a voice took over. It was feminine, but not Eun Tak’s.

 

“I could ask you if you find these accommodations acceptable but the smile on your face is the answer enough,” the voice said, warm and friendly enough to not raise any alarms. “And no, there are no cameras in the washrooms I assure you. It’s what your fellow friends said when my friend Eun enquired.” There was a brief pause then. “You children have one hour to freshen up and dress as you wish. Then the food will be served, and then we shall begin. Enjoy!” And with that, soft music began, soft and peaceful. Alya herself hurried inside, and though she was wary to trust these strangers, she did trust her school teachers and her parents. And her instinct. So, with a deep breath, she squeezed the bottle of body wash and took a warm bath.

 

Precisely an hour later, an alarm rang, and they all abandoned what they were doing and made their way outside. It was a mutual agreement in the students that since they didn’t know what kind of situation they were in, they would do their least to offend their captors- therapists- and play along for now. Their mobiles had no network so they couldn’t really ring anyone for help if the things did go south, so they have to be careful.

 

The food was delicious. They had all sorts of foods; bread and jams, all kinds of meats to chose from, mouth-watering desserts. There were drinks too. Nothing hard, obviously.

 

They were all wary at first for this could be a trap, but then Marinette stepped forward and picked something meaty and began eating. When she did not die of poison, slowly everyone began eating too. Once they were done, they all sat on the sofas.

 

Alya sat with Nino to her right and Adrien next to him. Mylene, Max and Ivan shared one, while Rose and Juleka shared with Nathaniel. Chloe and Sabrina obviously sat together, surprisingly joined by Lila, and Max and Marinette occupied the single seats.

 

“Bonjour class,” a woman in her early forties said, dressed in a beautiful black pantsuit with red undertones appeared from somewhere behind the screen. She was obviously not French, what with her terrible accent. “Mm, yes, I’m not French,” she said, reading their thoughts. “I’m a Brit who spent her whole last night crying and trying to learn somewhat passable French. God, I am doing terrible, aren’t I.” The woman pouted adorably.

 

“Nah, you’re doing fine,” Rose said with an encouraging smile which made the British woman smile.

 

“Thank you,” she said. “Anyway, I’m Medley Summer, your therapist for the day. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” She waved her hand with a grin.

 

“Look, we’ve all played along so far, but we would really like some answers now,” Alya found herself saying. Her class nodded along. Melody raised her brow. “We are abducted by some creepy strangers who know everything about us; from the products, we use to the size of our clothes. So, if you would just drop your cheerful visage and explain to us what exactly is going on, it would be appreciated.”

 

“Alya Cesaire,” the woman said with a nod. “Hm, I always liked your boldness, you know. Your no-shit-given attitude.” She smiled then and addressed the whole class. “I am Medley Summer as I’ve already told you. I’m one of the many of former Ladybugs, who has stepped on the Earth to assist the current one. This is what we do, we Ladybugs, try and help. Generally the world, but occasionally ourselves.”

 

There was a full one minute of silence before questions were asked and accusations were made.  Even Alya cringed at the cacophony of it. The woman, clearly distressed backed away, and Alya felt some strange sympathy for her. Her classmates could be intimidating, especially ones like Ivan and Kim.

 

 “All of you, back on your seats now.” Another glowering woman entered the stage, wearing a silky red gown, her dark hair flowing freely. Fury was rolling off the woman in waves, effectively silencing the class. When each of them finally settled back to their seats, she began, “Your confusion is understandable, so is your fear. But in order to get answers, you need to let the other speak.” She sounded like a mother scolding a particularly naughty child, and Alya saw with some amusement even Kim cowering slightly. “Maintain the decorem and we will give you the answers. If not, take my word I will make you regret it.”

 

With that, she stepped aside but kept that intimidating scowl on her face. Medley, who had been joined by a sniggering Eun Tak, smiled pleasantly.

 

“And that, children, was Bao Cheng, the third of us. You see throughout history, there have been many who have had the honour to be a miraculous owner in their lives. The uses have varied from time to time, from user to user, but their infulence have been prominent. I helped during world war two, then the plague. Eun Tak was a messiah during the calamities, a blessing in the face of disaster. But it does not end there, in fact, it's a beginning. You all must be familiar with heaven and hell concepts. Well, they exist.

 

“When a miraculous holder dies, they are given a choice to join what can be an equivalent to heaven. They become a guide of sorts, towards kindness and redemption.

 

 

“But there are times when even guiders need a guide. And these are one of those times. Your class plays a pivotal role in the formation and shaping of the two current superheroes. But with what is going on with you all, it is not... You children need to understand that someone could be pushed only so much before they snap.” She sighed then. “See children, we can lecture you all we want but we need you to know the error in your judgements, to understand.” 

 

“What she essentially means is that we will provide you with facts and you all will sit and analyse them, compare them to what you know, then we will discuss them and you all will notice how flawed your conclusions are because frankly, they are. So, shall we?” Eun Tak asked with a smile.

 

At the collective nods of the class, Medley passed a remote to Alya, who took it cautiously. She smiled assuringly, before addressing the class again. 

 

“The controls would be with Alya, but we will be watching. Try not to explode before understanding and yeah. Good luck, children, Ta.” 

 

And with that, all three of them disappeared in a flash of red and the screen came to life.

 

_**season-1, episode-1.** _

 

_**Stormy Weather.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece a year ago in all my childish excitement without knowing a thing about writing. Now, after expanding my understanding, I have attempted to re-write this piece, hopefully, better than before.
> 
> Do let me know my flaws and mistakes. 
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
